The present invention relates to a blanket or comforter which is provided with closure members that allow conversion into a robe, a sleeping bag, or other shapes.
Such a blanket is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,662. the prior art comforter or blanket has several snaps and a zipper provided along its edge so that, if the zipper is zipped up and the snaps closed, it becomes a lounger or robe. Such blankets have the advantage that their use is not limited to providing cover when lying down. The robe can be worn while sitting or even walking without having to hold it in place. The mechanical closure members, i.e. the snaps and the zipper, connect portions of the blanket's edge, which thus provides warmth for the wearer in the front and in the back.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the snaps and the zipper may get tangled in the user's hair or cause snags in the user's clothes, in particular when not closed.
Additionally, the appearance of such a blanket is not very eye-pleasing due to the visible mechanical closure members.
It is therefore the objective of the present invention to provide a blanket of the afore-mentioned kind that provides at least the same degree of convertibility without the risk of causing damage to clothes or hair and without the need for visible mechanical closure members.